


表妹X校花

by cc01



Category: LY - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 07:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cc01/pseuds/cc01





	表妹X校花

赵锦辛突然抽出，居高临下望向李玉。

巨大的空虚感席卷而来，隐隐的失落闪现在李玉的眼眸，他竭力转过腰，反手死死捻住赵锦辛的衬衫下摆，手指骨节攥的发白，小穴难耐地张合像在挽留，泛红的眼尾潋着抹含情水光。

“可怜死了。”赵锦辛温柔地吻了吻李玉的眼角，“宝贝儿躺好。”

赵锦辛再一次进入时放缓了速度，性器耐心在甬道碾磨，每一下精准蹭到敏感点。他伸出一只手将李玉修长的手指拢在一起，俩人十指相扣，掌纹相贴，然后压低身子，腹肌缓缓贴上了李玉硬挺的性器。

性器顶端在赵锦辛的腹肌上来回摩挲，李玉双眼紧闭，眉头微蹙，难以言喻的新奇快感快要把他整个人湮没。

“宝贝儿看着我。”

李玉努力眨眨眼驱散眼底的水雾，对上了那双脉脉含情的桃花眼。胸口那只鲜活的小鹿像被什么引诱着，急不可耐地向某一处猛烈撞击。如被蛊惑般，鬼使神差仰起头把自己的唇主动递了上去，唇舌交缠，无餍地贪取更多的热。

唇分，赵锦辛拍拍腰侧，示意李玉坐上来。

被弄过几次的穴口潮湿润滑，赵锦辛小心翼翼拥着李玉的腰，李玉一只手虚撑着赵锦辛的胯骨，另一只手反握住赵锦辛的肉棒根部慢慢地一点点深入，顶端进入时与穴口摩擦产生了十分舒服的刺激，“啊……！”李玉情不自禁哼出声，他音色冷，此时的声音低沉嘶哑，又带着点绵软的鼻音，慵慵懒懒的，说不出的勾人。

这一声仿佛一剂春药，赵锦辛下腹一紧，急不可耐地挺身猛地抽送了两下，李玉霎时失去重心，软在赵锦辛怀里。后穴被瞬间填满的感觉强烈真实，性器所过之处，每一寸褶皱都被生生撑开，润滑液与肠壁的摩擦带来极致的快感。李玉伏在赵锦辛肩头难耐地低喘，在他的颈窝上留下一个个齿痕。

赵锦辛腾出一只手安抚李玉的性器，扬起下颚专心与他接吻，同时身下加快了抽插的频次，李玉被顶的呻吟一浪高过一浪，交合的撞击声在房间回荡。在最后俩人一同泄了出来，汗水交融，胸腔紧贴，仿佛心跳也于此刻同步了节拍。


End file.
